1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to windshield wiper assemblies. More specifically, the present invention relates to a universal wiper adapter and windshield wiper assembly incorporating same for use in connecting the wiper assembly to the wiper arm of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional windshield wiper assemblies known in the related art include some type of blade assembly mounted to an arm which, in turn, is mounted adjacent the windshield and pivotally driven to impart reciprocating motion to the wiper blade assembly across the windshield. A rubber wiping element is supported by the blade assembly and contacts the windshield across the surface to be wiped. The wiper arm terminates in an attachment mechanism that is received by a coupling device or adapter of the windshield wiper assembly.
There are a number of different types of attachment mechanisms commonly employed on the wiper arms known in the related art. These include one-quarter and three-sixteenth inch diameter pin type wiper arm attachment mechanisms; 7, 8 and 9 millimeter size hook-type wiper arms; as well as bayonet-type wiper arms. The coupling devices used in the windshield wiper assemblies must be configured to accept the various types of attachment mechanisms commonly employed on the wiper arms in the related art.
Windshield wiper assemblies are typically supplied to OEM vehicle manufacturers as a part of an overall wiper system. Thus, at this manufacturing level, there is usually not much concern over compatibility between the wiper assemblies and the wiper arm. They are designed to work together. However, compatibility is a problem in the aftermarket. Windshield wiper assemblies wear out and must be replaced. Aftermarket suppliers of windshield wiper assemblies must therefore be capable of adapting to the various attachment mechanisms that are used on wiper arms employed across a broad spectrum of the vehicles produced by a diverse group of OEMs. Universal wiper adapters were developed, in part, in response to the problem associated with properly mounting a windshield wiper assembly to any number of various types of attachment mechanisms commonly employed on the windshield wiper arms of the related art. The universal adapters are designed to accommodate more than one type of attachment mechanism.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,236 issued on Dec. 25, 2001 to Ku discloses a wiper adapter that can accommodate four different attachment members including a bayonet-type, two different sizes of hook-types, and at least one size pin-type attachment members. U.S. Pat Nos. 5,332,328 and 5,392,487, both issued to Yang, disclose wiper adapters that are designed to accommodate wide or narrow hook-type attachment members; screw-on or slide-in bayonet-type attachment member; and small or large diameter pin-type attachment members. In total, the '328 and '487 patents disclose compatibility with six different types of wiper arm attachment members. U.S. Pat Nos. 5,611,103 and 5,632,059, both issued to Lee, disclose wiper adapters for attachment to wiper arms having 7 mm, 8 mm, or 9 mm hook-type; ¼ or 3/16 inch pin-type; or bayonet-type attachment members. In total, the '103 and '059 patents disclose wiper adapters that are designed to accommodate six different types of wiper arm attachment members.
While the wiper adapters known in the related art alleviate some of the problems associated with attaching a wiper blade assembly to various types of wiper arm attachment members, they suffer from the disadvantage that they are only capable of accommodating no more than six different types of wiper arm attachment. Yet, more than six different types and sizes of attachment members are commonly employed on the wiper arms in the related art. Further, many of the known adapters are mechanically complex, can be difficult to manufacture, and are therefore expensive. Thus, there remains a need in the art for a windshield wiper assembly that is adapted to be mounted to wiper arms having various types of attachment mechanisms. Further, there remains a need in the art for a universal wiper adapter that can accommodate all of the standard types of attachment configuration that are now commonly employed in the related art.